1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument having a plurality of musical tone production channels capable of producing chord tones and add-note tones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those electronic musical instruments placed on the market recently are arranged so that the key data representative of the keys depressed on the keyboard and the key data generated in the musical instrument for the purpose of automatic accompaniment are assigned appropriately to a plurality of musical tone production channels which are provided in the instrument in a number far smaller than the total number of the keys provided on the keyboard, and that a plurality of musical tones are produced at the same time. In such an arrangement, these plurality of tone production channels are alloted for the formation of melody tones, chord tones, bass tones and other automatic accompaniment tones, respectively. In order to simplify the circuitry and to thereby reduce the manufacturing cost of the musical instrument, however, the number of these channels preferably is the smaller the better.